You and Me (Sequel to Forbidden Love Dean Ambrose and Desiree )
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: The sequel to "Forbidden Love." Desiree is finally pregnant again and Dean is more than happy. Engaged once again, they look to start over again. But what happens when the pressure of being on the road all the time gets to Dean? Will Dean and Desiree's relationship crumble? Will they be able to work everything out and get married in the end? (Told from POV's)
1. Happiness

**Enjoy.**

**Dean's POV:**

I looked out the window. I was on my way to South Carolina. The clouds were beautiful. I couldn't help but think about Desiree and Dave. I looked at my phone. I had a picture of her and Dave as my screensaver. Even though Dave wasn't my biological son, I sure felt like he was mine. I promised Dave I would take care of him and his mother, no matter what. I leaned my head back and was lost in thought. I wanted to touch Desiree again. To feel her warmth. To tangle my fingers in her hair again. I loved that woman with everything in me. From the first time I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one. Despite our setbacks and her brother interfering, I knew we would make it.

Once I got settled in the hotel, I crashed on the bed. I contemplated calling Desiree but I was pretty sure she was busy. I decided to give her a call anyway.

After the first ring, she picked up.

"Hello, darling," I said.

"Hi, babe. It's good to hear your voice again," Desiree said.

"I've been thinking about you and Dave all day. How are you guys?"

"We're good. I've never felt better."

"Dean..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"I'm laying down on my bed. What's up?"

"Weeellll," Desiree teased.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh?" I said.

"Someone's going to be a daddy."

I stared at my phone. Was this woman joking? She never lied to me, but...

"You...are you serious?" I said.

"Yes. I am. You're going to be a daddy," Desiree said. I could tell she was crying.

Tears began to fall from my eyes immediately without me knowing it.

"Desiree," I said. "Shit."

I couldn't help myself. I was crying. I've been trying to have a baby with Desiree ever since her accident but couldn't. I was close to giving up hope. Until she delivered the good news. This feels better than winning any championship.

"Dean," she said, sniffing. "Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm here babe," I said, blowing my nose.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes I am. I'm just downing some Nutella and orange juice. I have weird cravings," Desiree said.

"You feed yourself whatever you want. Eat, eat, eat, dammit. Feed yourself," I said.

"I will," Desiree said. "I found out yesterday."

"I'm so happy. DAMN!"

Desiree giggled. "Get some rest, babe."

"I will. Love you," I said.

"Love you, too."

I stepped in the shower. I let the hot water run over me. I felt more relieved than ever. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. This time, nothing bad would happen. At all. I personally would make sure of that.

I got out of the shower and retreated back to bed.

Roman had came back from the store with junk food.

I was laying on the bed with a wide grin on my face, staring at the ceiling.

"Why are you grinning like Cheshire the Cat?" Roman asked.

"Because I'm going to be a father," I said.

"Congratulations!" Roman said. "At least now you feel better."

"I know. I didn't know what I was going to do if I couldn't have a baby with Desiree. She's my everything. Dave is like a son to me." I looked at Roman.

"Yeah. I understand. When are you getting married?"

"We haven't set a date yet. But it'll be after she has the baby," I said.

"I better be your best man. Or else I'll spear your ass," Roman said, jokingly. But a little serious at the same time.

"Don't worry. You'll be there," I said.

**Desiree's POV:**

I don't know how much Nutella I actually ate but I ate it. My heart felt like it grew a few sizes bigger. Knowing that Dean could finally be happy again, knowing that he was going to be a dad. And no one was going to mess that up.

I heard my phone vibrate. I got a message from my brother.

I had severed ties with Biggy because of the pain and hurt that he put me and Dean through. I wanted to tell him. I wanted him in my life. But I couldn't risk being lied to again. And I couldn't risk Biggy telling Dean some bullshit to make him turn against me. I just couldn't risk it. I got another message. This time it was from my mom. She told me that Biggy said congratulations.

_"Tell him I said thanks."_

It was the only thing I had to say.

It was getting late but I couldn't sleep. I went to the kitchen and cooked myself some pancakes. Four pancakes to be exact.

I was going to be as big as a house sooner or later.

Luckily my mom stocked my house with food. Loads of it.

I finished my food then sat at the table for a little while. I rubbed my belly.

"Mommy's going to take really good care of you. Okay? I will never let anything happen to you," I said.

I vowed never to let anything happen to this baby. I couldn't fathom what Dean would do.

I got up, left the plate on the table, then went to my bedroom to fall asleep.


	2. A Baby Girl and Baby Clothes

**Desiree:**

"Dean, baby, stop crying," I said, trying to calm him down.

"How *sniff* can I stop crying when I'm going to be a daddy?" Dean said, bawling.

"Dean, I know you're happy. But you need to pull yourself together," I said. Secretly, I wanted to laugh at him but that would be mean as fuck. I was desperately trying to hold back laughter.

We were at the doctors office. I was getting an ulrtasound to figure out the gender of the baby. I wanted a little girl so bad. Luckily, the doctor came in soon. She applied gel onto my stomach and used a probe to rub over my belly.

I held onto Dean's hand tight. After what seemed like eternity, the doctor finally spoke up.

"Congratulations! You're having a girl!"

I looked at Dean. He stared back at me with his blue eyes.

"We're going to be parents," he whispered. "I love you so much, Desiree."

"I love you, too," I said.

We decided to go shopping for clothes for our baby. Dean was going crazy and picking out everything. I think he forgot I was with him.

"Hey," I said, rubbing my growing belly. "I like these booties."

"Get those, too! Now, where those radio thingys at? I need to get some so I can hear the baby when she cries," Dean said.

I pushed the cart.

"Baby, don't strain yourself," Dean said, trying to push the cart.

"No, I got it. You just find whatever it is the baby needs. You're a pro," I said.

Dean gave me a kiss and went to find the radios while I looked for books with baby names in them. I came across a cute book with a little animals on it. The book was pink. I flipped through some of the pages and went to name's starting with D.

Desiree was the first name I saw. Interesting enough. Danica. Daphne. I keep searching until I came across one that sounded beautiful: Destiny.

Even though I liked the name, I would see what Dean wanted to name the baby.

"Hey babe," Dean said, "I got the radios."

"And a shitload of batteries," I said. Dean had grabbed four big packages of them.

"You damn right," he said, placing everything in the cart. "Let's go pay for this stuff."

Once we got home, we placed everything in the nursery. I hung up the clothes while Dean placed pictures of animals and flowers on the wall.

"There we are. Our little princess will have a cute little room to call her own," Dean said.

Dean joined me to hang up the clothes.

"You can really decorate," I complimented him.

Once Dean found out we were having a little girl, he rushed to get pink paint to paint our daughter's room. He finished in two days. He wouldn't take a break to eat. I had to force to him to eat. Dean was determined to be the best father he could be. He wanted the best for me, Dave, and our little baby. I wanted to help fix the room but Dean didn't want me to hurt myself in anyway. I convinced him to let me hang the clothes up in the closet. Dean wanted to take care of me and the baby as much as possible. This is why I loved this man dearly.

"I honestly don't think I do. I just...grabbed whatever matched is all," Dean said, blushing a little.

"I think it looks cute," I said. "I also found a name for the baby in a book today. How does Destiny sound?"

"It sounds beautiful like the woman who picked it and the woman carrying our bun in the oven," Dean said.

He stopped hanging up clothes and gave me long kiss, cupping my face in his hands. His lips tasted sweet, like honey. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, lust now running through my veins. The kiss got more passionate and more heated by the minute. I managed to unlock my lips from Dean's.

"We should go to the room," I said quietly.

Dean took my hand and led me to the room. He helped me take off my clothes and lay down.

"Shit," I said.

"What's wrong?" Dean said, unbuckling his pants and pulling them off.

"I look hideous dammit," I said. Hormones acting up again. But I really did feel different about my body.

Dean joined me on the bed.

"You look beautiful. I don't give a damn if you do have stretch marks or how much fat you obtain. You're still mine and I still love you," Dean said.

"I don't. Shut up, Dean," I said. My eyes were getting blurry from the tears forming in them. "Just shut up. Shut your mouth. Get out!"

Dean just smirked at me.

"What the hell is so funny?" I said, irritated. "Don't you dare-"

I was silenced by Dean's lips once again. His lips had some honey flavor to it that I couldn't get enough of. Maybe I was so damn hungry and thought his lips were indeed made of honey. I don't know for sure...but I do know that Dean was doing a damn good job of making me feel great.

Dean looked at my stomach and began to rub it. He didn't say anything. He just rubbed my stomach. He leaned down and kissed it.

He then looked back up at me.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Ready."


	3. Rampage

**Dean:**

I didn't want to hurt my baby or Desiree. I was skeptical of having sex with her while she was pregnant but she convinced me it was okay.

Desiree looked tired but beautiful. I had to keep reminding her that she was not ugly. Despite her growing stomach, Desiree looked the same to me. I understood why she snapped on me. Her hormones were a little out of wack and she had eaten all of my food from me that day. As long as she and the baby were okay, everything was well.

I saw that Desiree was already moist. I carefully slid into her. I saw her wince a little.

"Desiree, you alright? We don't have to do this," I said.

"No, it's okay," she said. "It's okay..."

I took her word for it and slid in more. Desiree lightly moaned. She wrapped her legs around me. I gently grabbed her hips.

I fucked her nice and slow. Desiree had her eyes closed and her lips were slightly parted.

"Faster, Dean," Desiree said.

I picked up the pace. Desiree was moaning up a storm and I was trying hard not to hurt her.

"That feels good," Desiree said. She seemed out of it.

Desiree was cumming a lot and the more she came, the more her walls clenched around my nuts.

Damn, Desiree.

I pulled out of her.

"Huh? Why did you stop Dean!?" Desiree said.

"Turn onto your side," I said.

"WHY!?"

"So I continue making love to you, Desiree," I said calmly. It was kind of amusing seeing Desiree flip out like this. One day she is going to throw a shoe at me. Maybe two like that one reporter did to Bush.

Desiree laid on her side, holding her stomach. I got behind her and entered into her again. This time I went at a pace that was just right.

"Dean," Desiree said. "I'm...AH!"

I held onto Desiree as we rode out our orgasms.

"Ahh!" Desiree said again.

I held onto her as if she was going to run away.

"You okay?" I whispered into her ear.

"I am. That felt good," she said.

"I'm glad you're okay."

The next two months were interesting enough. Seven months pregnant and ready to kill me. Me and Dave would sneak out of the house when Desiree went on a rampage. Reminded of Godzilla. But this one in particular was good looking.

"DEAN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FORK DOING IN THE SINK!?" Desiree yelled from the kitchen.

I was watching cartoons with Dave. Dave looked up at me with wide eyes.

"She's gonna kill you..." Dave said.

"You know the escape plan!" I said, getting up. "Don't forget it!"

Dave gave me a thumbs up.

I walked into the kitchen. Desiree's hair was disheveled, she had on one red tom and one white tom. She had on one of my old Explicit Mox Violence shirt and grey maternity pants. She still looked damn good.

"Hi," I said.

Desiree looked at me.

"The fuck do you mean hi!? Why did you put the fork in the sink, Dean?"

"Babe, you actually put the fork in their after you ate breakfast," I said.

"I don't remember. Last time I checked, YOU ate breakfast with with a fork this morning," she said.

"No, I ate cereal this morning. Dave used a spoon as well. You ate the five pancakes, four strips of bacon, and four eggs this morning. You eat more than me. I'm impressed." I said.

Desiree gave me the greatest death stare ever. Her brown eyes looked so delicious one would've thought they were chocolate. She reached into the sink and pulled out the fork then slowly proceeded to come my way.

"Desiree," I said. "Baby, calm down." I was ready to snatch that fork away from her, if she planned to aim at my eye.

"If I see another fork, spoon, knife, bowl, plate, or saucer in this sink...I'm exploding like a bomb."

"You got it, Godzilla."

I knew right then and there I fucked up.

Luckily our couch also had a pull out bed. Dave decided to join me for the night.

"You called Mommy Godzilla?"

"Yeah. I did. I messed up. Oh well, at least she has the bed to herself this night."

"You know, Dean, I'm excited about my baby sister! I can't wait to see what she looks like!" Dave said.

"I can't wait to see what she looks like either," I said, smiling. "Annnd, I also can't wait to celebrate your birthday, little man!"

"WOOOO!" Dave said, imitating Ric Flair.

"You gotta be quiet!" I said. "You don't want to wake up, Mommy!"

"Wake me up for what!?"

I turned my head slowly and saw Desiree standing a few feet in front of me.

Dave ducked under the covers.

"Fudge." I said.

Before I knew it, Desiree threw her shoes at me.


	4. Self Hate

**Desiree:**

I felt like I was carrying a baby Dumbo in my stomach. Dave wanted to go to the arcade for his birthday. I sat down and watched as Dean was teaching Dave and his other friends how to bowl. Luckily, they were all well behaved. I decided to stuff my face with pizza and raspberry tea.

Dean was watching the kids play different games. Dave wanted to try the Dance Dance Revolution game. Dean decided he was going to join Dave in a contest. This was going to end very quickly but in a funny way. And boy was I right.

Dean had decided he was going to play the game on the hardest mode. It only took him a few seconds to trip over his own feet and fall off of the dancing stage. I spit out my raspberry tea and burst into laughter. The kids saw Dean fall and they all raced towards him. They all jumped on him.

I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Fuck," I said.

The baby had kicked the shit out of me.

I saw Dean somehow wriggle his way out of the sea of children. He looked up at me and rushed over to where I was.

"Desiree, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said. "AH!"

The baby kicked me again.

"Desiree, what's going on?" Dean said.

"Nothing, the baby is just giving me the blues. She's kicking me," I said.

Once we got back home, I decided to take a shower. The hot water felt refreshing on my skin. I placed a hand on my stomach. I began to think about what my baby would look like. I wanted her to have hair like Dean. And his dimples, too. Damn that man had the cutest dimples in the world. I was lost in thought when I felt an extra set of hands caress my stomach.

Dean placed his head on my shoulder.

"How're you feeling?" he said, in a raspy voice.

"Good, now that you're here," I replied.

It didn't take me long to notice what was going on. When I first met Dean, I wanted him to be with me, anywhere, anytime. It didn't matter if it was in the shower or simply in the bed together. I needed Dean. I wanted him more than ever. He's made me happy. He gave me another child. I was grateful for that.

Dean turned my head towards his and kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like eternity. We didn't care if the water was running too much. I then turned around and faced Dean.

He stopped kissing me and looked at my stomach. He smiled, showing off his dimples.

He kneeled down and kissed my stomach. He admired my stomach. He admired my entire body.

"Dean, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful," he said. "Why can't you see that?"

"I hate my body," I said. "I'm excited to be pregnant but still..."

Dean got up and placed a finger on my lips.

"I want you to stop talking like that. Desiree, you look way than some people. Even while pregnant. Let me help you wash," he said.

Dean helped me wash my back since I couldn't reach behind me. Damn, did that feel good. Dean helped me dry off.

"Dean, I look like a whale," I said. He had helped me slip on a loose fitting dress, but despite being comfortable in it, I still hated the way I looked.

"Not listening," Dean said.

"The hell?" I said.

Dean turned and looked at me. "Not. Listening."

"What do you mean you're not listening? Oh, you better listen you dimple face asshole!" I said.

I somehow managed to pick up one of my shoes and throw it at him. He ducked. Unfortunately.

"Desiree, you can throw all of the shoes you want. But I'm still going to call you beautiful," Dean said.

I sat down on the bed.

"I know I've been a bitch lately," I said. I put my face in my hands.

"No. You haven't," Dean said, kneeling in front of me again.

He placed his hands on my thighs and said: "Look at me."

I removed my hands from my face and looked into his.

"Despite all the flaws that you're pointing out in yourself, you're still a wonderful person. Gorgeous as well. The baby will be just as gorgeous as you and Dave. And as good looking as me. Promise me you'll stop beating yourself up over your looks?" Dean said, taking my hand in his.

Dean did whatever he could to make sure I kept a positive mindset.

"I promise."


	5. Heart to Heart

**Dean:**

I wish I didn't have to do more shows. Man, did I hate having to leave Desiree. The simple thought of being on the road, away from her and Dvae weighed heavy on me. I tried not to slip back in the habit of coping with everything by drinking. But tonight I decided to go out with Roman to a bar.

"So, you called her Godzilla. Only you would do something like that," Roman said, chuckling. "So where is she now?"

"She's with her mom," I said, downing the scotch. "The thought of being away from her is nagging. She's seven months and I'll be back in time to see Destiny enter the world. But I want to stay with her."

"It's only for a few weeks. We have the entire month off," Roman said.

"I hope these weeks go by fast," I said. "I already went crazy the other 100 times I had to hit the road. I want to spend even more time with her after we have our honeymoon."

"Just remember what you're doing this for," Roman said. "At least you're coming back home to a great family."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope I can pull through this," I said.

It was hard saying bye to Desiree. I was going to miss her brown eyes. I wish I could take her and Dave on the road with me but I knew she needed to rest. And I'd rather her rest at home.

"I don't have to go. I'll stay here," I said.

"Dean, do what you have to do. My mom will be coming over to keep an eye on me and make sure I'm doing fine. Stop worrying," she said.

"Hmmm. When you think you look ugly I remind you that you're beautiful. When I start worrying about not seeing you, you remind me that everything is going to be good in the long run. You see what I mean, Desiree? You're my other half. I just want to be with you," I said.

"Same. But you are doing what you love for the ones you love. Remember that."

I had a match tonight. I wasn't really in it. I don't even think I put my best into it which I usually do. All I kept thinking about was Desiree. My Desi. I never loved someone so much in my entire existence.

City to city. Late nights. Early mornings. I was about to go stark mad.

Before I knew it, I wsa granted time off for the holidays. I was the happiest and luckiest man on earth.

Back with Desiree, again, she was ready to pop.

For Thanksgiving, she ate her food and my food off of my plate too. But I didn't complain. As long as she was eating and feeding herself and the baby, that's all that mattered. Even though I was surprised that Dave said his mom didn't eat up all of the food from him like she did the last time. Poor Dave.

"Dean, get me some banana pudding, please," Desi said.

I did exactly what she asked me to.

"No. That's not enough," she said.

I put another scoop on her plate.

"I would like some, too," I said, smirking.

"Well than stop going googly eyed over me and get you some, dammit. I'm hungry," Desi said.

I laid beside Desiree in bed, looking at her stomach. She was facing me. Her hair was in her face. I pushed it aside to reveal her entire face. Her lips were slightly parted. I leaned in and kissed them. I turned my attention back to her stomach.

I was excited and scared of becoming a father all in one. I knew I would be able to take care of my family, but it was hard being on the road all of the time.

I slid down so that I was face to face with Desiree's stomach. I couldn't keep away from Desiree, let alone our baby. I decided to speak to Destiny for a while.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Daddy can't wait to see what you look like. I want you to have curly hair like me. But don't tell Mommy."

I saw Desiree's stomach move. The moonlight flowing into our room allowed me to see everything that was going on. I rubbed Desiree's stomach. I felt Destiny kick again. I smiled big.

"Daddy's here. I'm going to take good care of you, Mommy, and your big brother Dave. Dave also can't wait to see you. You've been giving Mommy the blues as well. I know you're ready to come out but you have to wait until your due date. December 1st. Only 6 days before Daddy's. I would be even more happy if you were born on my birthday. I would be the happiest Daddy on earth. Seeing my baby girl born on my birthday. Seeing my baby girl born period. I can't wait to hold you in my arms for the first time. Don't ever worry about a thing. Daddy will always be here for you. Don't you ever forget it. I love you, Destiny."

I saw Destiny move inside of Desiree again. I loved it whenever she kicked, even though it would hurt Desiree sometimes.

I almost didn't notice how my eyes got teary a little bit. I kissed Destiny goodnight and kissed her mother goodnight. I held onto Desiree and fell asleep.


	6. She's Here

**Desiree:**

It was past my due date. Dean was getting restless and anxious. I was four days late.

"Dean, calm down," I said. I was trying to calm him down while trying to remain calm myself.

"I know. I can't...Look, Desi, this is bad," Dean said, pacing back and forth.

"You're going to run a clean hole into the floor if you don't stop walking back and forth. Come sit down next to me," I said.

Dean plopped down next and me and put his hands on his face.

"I can't take this anymore, Desiree. I want to see Destiny. My baby," he said.

He then placed his hands on my stomach.

"Destiny, I know you can hear me. You have to come out of Mommy. I want to see you!"

Destiny kicked me hard.

"I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" I screamed.

"I WANT HER OUT OF YOU TOO!" Dean screamed back at me.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE NOT CARRYING THE BABY!" I yelled.

"I KNOW I'M NOT CARRYING THE BABY BUT DAMMIT I WANT TO SEE DESTINY! I WANT TO HOLD MY BABY GIRL IN MY ARMS!"

"DAMMIT DEAN! I KNOW YOU WANT TO HOLD ME RIGHT NOW!"

Dean gently pulled me towards him.

"It's getting late. We should go back to bed," Dean said.

Dean was helping me up when I felt wet between my legs.

"Dean..." I said.

"Yes?"

I turned to look at him.

"My water broke."

Dean almost shoved me into the car. He was nervous as hell, I could tell.

"Careful!" I said.

"Sorry!" He said, shutting the door.

He got into the driver's seat and was fumbling with the keys.

"Dammit! Which damn key is it!?" he said.

"The one that obviously says Nissan," I said, trying to keep my breathing steady.

Dean started the car, put the it in reverse, backed out of the driveway, almost forgot to put the car back into drive, and drove off.

"You okay!? Uh...what are your...eh...contractions doing?" he said, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Despite barely anyone being on the street, Dean was driving extra careful but still trying to get me to the hospital.

"They're every six minutes. Dean..DEAN THE HOSPITAL IS RIGHT THERE!"

Dean almost hit a curb trying to turn into the entrance. His eyes were now big.

"Sorry!"

I finally got into the hospital and a nurse put me in a wheelchair. My contractions were coming close and it was painful. I was holding my stomach in antagonizing pain.

Soon, I was hooked up to IV's, but still in pain.

Dean came over and comforted me. He took my hand into his.

"It'll be fine," he said, trying to sooth me.

I responded by squeezing his hand hard.

"Desiree!" Dean yelped. He managed to break free of my grasp.

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"

A few nurses had came in and saw me in pain. The baby was coming.

"Push, Desiree!" the nurse said

I was trying with all of my might to push. And push. And push.

Dean decided he was going to try to take a peak to see if the baby was coming out yet.

"The...head..." Dean said. He almost fainted. He managed to pull himself together and join me by my side again. He looked pale.

I kept pushing for what seemed like eternity. I was told over and over again to keep pushing. All of my energy was gone. I managed to muster up some strength again to keep pushing. I wanted to see my baby.

Suddenly, I heard crying filling the room. The nurse was holding Destiny.

Dean kissed me on my forehead and said: "You did it."

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the nurse asked Dean.

"I'd love to," Dean said.

The nurse handed him a pair of scissors. Dean took them and cut the cord.

He then came back to my side and gave me a kiss again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said.

The nurse had wrapped our baby in a blanket and brought her to us.

"Let him hold her," I said, weakily.

The nurse placed the baby into Dean's arms.

Dean blue eyes began to water.

"My baby," Dean said. "Destiny Isabella..."

Dean gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You have Daddy's hair," Dean said. "You're so beautiful. Mommy wants to see you."

Dean brought her over and handed her to me.

I took her into my arms.

"Hey there," I said. "Mommy and Daddy are happy you're here."

"This is the best day AND birthday of my life," Dean said.

I noticed that it was past two in the morning. And it was December 7th.

"Happy Birthday," I said, with a smile.

I gave Destiny back to Dean so I could rest for a while. Dean was walking around with Destiny. He was the happiest person on earth. His little girl, 7 lbs of pure love, was finally in his arms.


	7. Guess Who's Back

**Dean:**

I cradled Destiny in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. Her eyes were wide open and she was alert. I couldn't help but to smile at her. She looked up at me and grinned a little. She wrapped her hand around my finger and held on tight. She was going to be as strong as me. I heard the door open and saw Mrs. Langston and Dave come in.

Dave ran straight towards me.

"Is that my little sister?" he said, eyes big.

"Yes it is," I said.

"Destiny, I love you!" Dave said, giving her a kiss.

After Mrs. Langston checked on Desiree, she came over to me.

"Oh my goodness. My grand baby," she said. "She looks so much like you. Dimples and all!"

I smiled.

"You just have the cutest smile," Mrs. Langston said.

"Mom, you're embarassing Dean," Desiree said.

"No. It's fine," I said. I handed Destiny to her grandmother, even though I didn't want to spend two minutes away from my daughter.

I went over to Desiree. Poor thing was still extremely tired from delivering Destiny. But that didn't diminish her spirt whatsoever.

"She's so pretty," Desiree said. "I can't wait to take her home."

"Me neither," I said.

"Dean, can you help me to the bathroom?"

Once I helped her to the bathroom, I locked the door so it was just me and her.

"I look shitty," Desiree said, looking in the mirror and touching her stomach. "Ugh. Fat. Just my luck."

I stood behind her and gently held onto her. I kissed the back of her neck.

"Desiree, stop," I said.

"Whatever, Dean. YOU weren't in antagonizing pain, alright?"

"I know I wasn't. But I was there with you the entire time. I never left your side. I saw my wonderful daughter get birthed into this world by her wonderful mother," I said.

Desiree grabbed ahold of my hands.

"I'm a mess," she said.

"You're fantastic," I said. I rested my head on her shoulder and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Dean, your dimples turn me on to the extreme," Desiree said, smiling.

"I know," I said, smirking.

She turned around and kissed me. Soon we heard a knock on the door.

"I have to pee!" Dave said.

Finally, the doctors told us we could take Destiny home.

I took special caution when I put Destiny in the car.

"I'll stay in the back with her," I volunteered. I wanted my baby to make it home safe.

Mrs. Langston drove us to our home.

Once we were settled in, I was in Destiny's nursery, rocking her gently to sleep. Destiny did not want to go to sleep whatsoever. Nosy little child. Just wanted to see everything that was going on.

I finally got her to sleep and laid her in her crib. I double checked the radio in her room to make sure it was on and exited her room.

I went to the bedroom and found Desiree laying down. Her beautiful brown hair was flowing freely and she had on one of her favorite sweats. I layed down next to her.

"What's on your mind, Desi?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about you," Desi said. She then had a worried look on her face.

"What about me?"

"I was just thinking about you being on the road so much. Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"I'll survive. At least I know you're around your family. They'll help you out," I said. "I'll make sure WWE gives me time off to come back to visit you."

"I don't want you to go," Desi said.

"I don't want to go either," I said.

"Promise me once you leave you'll be back soon," Desi said.

"I promise."

The next morning, I woke up and went to check on Destiny. I went into her nursery and checked on her in her crib. She was wide awake, looking up at me, smiling a little. I picked her up.

"Time for your diaper to be changed," I said. "Just don't pee on Daddy, okay?"

Well, she ended up peeing on me anyway. I had taken off her diaper and heard Desiree calling me. Without really thinking, I picked Destiny up and felt something wet.

She peed on my arm and shirt.

"Destiny..." I said. I couldn't help but to smile and shake my head.

I cleaned Destiny up and put a diaper on her so that no more accidents would ensue. I took her to Desiree so that she could breastfeed her.

Breastfeeding is the most beautiful thing ever.

And I wasn't saying it because Desiree has nice boobs.

She looked like a queen. The goodness of Desiree shined through. I was the happiest man alive.

Dave walked in and saw what was going on.

"BAH!" He said, running back out.

"Dave!" I said, running after him.

He had ran to the living room.

"Dave, it's alright. Mommy's just feeding Destiny is all," I told him.

"Why is she doing it like that?" he asked.

"Because it's natural. Mommy did that with you as well when you were born."

"She did?"

"Yes she did. Now, get out of the pillow fort and give me a hug," I said.

Dave peaked his head out of the fort he had built. He ran to me and hugged my leg.

"Everything's fine."

The doorbell rang. I answered it. Once again, I came face to face with my worst enemy: Big E.

"How's it going?" he asked. He had a pink box in his hands.

"It's going great," I said. I was trying hard to be as nice as I could.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I stepped aside and let Biggy enter.

"Uncle B!" Dave said, running to him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. Wanna see Destiny?"

"Desiree's feeding her right now. I'll tell her you're here," I said.

I walked down the hall and back into the room.

"Your brother's here," I said.

Desiree had finished feeding Destiny.

"I'll dress Destiny," I said, getting Destiny from Desi.

"Dean," Desiree said.

"Yeah?"

"Try to get along with Biggy, for my sake? I know I had cut ties with him, but honestly, I coudn't stay mad. I've forgiven him. Promise me you'll try to get along? Keep the peace?"

"I'm doing this for you," I said. "And I promise."


	8. Encountering Eva Marie

**Desiree:**

I knew Dean hated my brother's guts. There was no denying it. Dean had put up with him long enough and couldn't even stand to look at him. But for me, he promised to not create a fuss. Me, Dave, and Destiny were all that mattered to him. I helped him pack for the road later on that evening. But despite Dean having promised me that he would try to keep the peace for my sake, he had a few words to say.

"Dean, Biggy IS Destiny's uncle. He isn't going to take your place. Your her father," I said.

"I know. But you know how he is. He's probably going to throw up in my face how he was more involved in Destiny and Dave's life than I ever was. True, I haven't been apart of Dave's life for that long, but I love that kid like he's my own son. Dammit, he is my son and Destiny is my daughter!" Dean said.

He stopped packing and collapsed on the bed.

"I'm not leaving."

"You have to."

"The hell I do."

"Dean, listen to me," I said.

Dean sat back up.

"You need to calm down and relax. Everything is going to be the same when you get back," I said. "I'll even look more pretty when you return."

"You already look pretty," he said, getting up to hug me. "You're my queen. I just don't want to leave you, I really don't."

"Just keep us in your thoughts," I said.

I then embraced him in a kiss. Dean slid his hands down my sides. I took his hands and placed them on my ass. Dean squeezed my butt and stuck his tongue in my mouth. The room felt like it was getting hotter by the minute.

"Mmmm," was all I muster.

Unfortunately, I remembered that Dean had a flight to catch.

"Dean, you have to catch the plane!"

"Dammit!"

He wouldn't stop giving Destiny so many kisses and couldn't stop giving Dave so many hugs when he was about to leave.

"Daddy loves you. And I love you, too! Give me a hug!" Dean said.

Dean hugged Dave in one hand and held Destiny in the other.

"Don't be gone for too long," Dave said.

"I won't. And Destiny, be a good girl for Mommy. Daddy will always be thinking of you," Dean said to Destiny.

He gave her one more kiss goodbye on her cheeks and gave her back to me. He gave me a kiss goodbye and said: "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said.

Roman had to drag Dean out of the house because Dean was close to throwing his bags down and staying.

AJ had come by to stay with me for a little while. AJ had extra time off because of the storyline she was apart of. She was written out and decided to spend her time with me. She wanted to help take care of the baby and Dave. Biggy was in town as well but only for a few days. He had bought Destiny some cute little shoes and a hairbow. Good thing he did buy her something despite everything.

AJ was cuddling Destiny in her arms.

"You know, I'm your godmother," she said.

Destiny was smiling big all the way.

"She looks like Dean, doesn't she?" I said. I was drinking tea.

"She sure does. Has his hair and his dimples! You said she was born on his birthday, right?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Destiny reminds me of Dean everyday," I said. "AJ, can you help me lose the weight? I really hate how I look. Dean keeps telling me I look fine but I honestly don't believe him."

"He's telling the truth. You do look beautiful. I'll help you anyway I can," she said. "Just don't be hard on yourself."

"I don't know AJ. What if Dean thinks some other woman looks better than I do?"

"What? You just had his baby and you think Dean is about to go astray?" AJ said.

"Maybe," I said. "Oh, I don't know."

I began to cry a little. AJ came over to me.

"Stop it. Nothing is wrong with you. Dean loves you very much. You saw how he didn't want to leave you or the kids."

"You're right. I've been such a sour puss to be honest," I said.

"It's alright. Having the baby wasn't easy and you spend nine months carrying her. You just need to give yourself some time to relax is all."

"Thank you AJ. I need some chocolate."

**Dean:**

I layed awake staring up at the ceiling. After New Years, I immediately had to go back on the road again. Sometimes I found myself reaching over to my side, thinking Desiree would be there.

No one was laying next to me. Just me, myself, and I.

I didn't know what to do. Maybe I was overreacting to everything. It was different when I was single but now that I have a family, I've placed my priorities in order. I just had to keep remembering who I was doing all of this for.

It was two o'clock and I couldn't sleep. I decided to head out and get something to drink. Alcohol, preferably.

I got up, slipped on my shoes, grabbed my wallet, and left my hotel room.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Eva. Her red hair made her stand out. She saw me walking towards her.

"Hey, Dean," she said.

"Hey, Eva. How's it going?"

"It's going good. Waiting for Natty to bring the hotel card keys," she said. "Where are you headed?"

"To get a drink. I need it. Can't sleep and I have a lot on my mind," I replied.

"Actually, I have something," she said. She reached down and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's out of a bag. "For you."

I took the bottle without hesitation. It was a nice size to last me throughout the night.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll repay you soon."

Eva waved her hand. "You don't have to repay me. Just don't waste it then I'm going to have to waste YOU."

"I won't. Goodnight," I said, turning back to go to my room.

"Night," she said.

I made it back to my room and popped open the bottle of Jack. It was nice and cool. I took a long swig of it. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I drank. And drank. And drank.

I couldn't put the bottle down. I needed something to distract me from all the stress. Before I knew it, I downed almost the entire bottle.

I was feeling tipsy. I heard a knock on my door.

I went to answer it, trying not to stumble too much. I opened my door and there was Eva, standing in front of me in a black nightgown.

"Eva, what're-" I started, but Eva placed a finger on my lips.

She entered into my room and shut the door.


	9. Infidelity

**Dean:**

"Eve, why are you dressed like that?"

When I first saw Eva in the hallway, she had on a white dress and high heels.

Now, she had on a black nightgown with the same pair of high heels on. I was tipsy and the Jack Daniel's was running through my veins rampantly.

"Ssssh," Eva said. She took my hand and led me to the room again.

She shut the door and pushed me towards the bed, causing me to fall on it.

I watched dumbfounded as Eva stripped herself of her gown in front of me. She stood there in front of me with only her heels and red panties on.

I could feel my cock get a little hard. I had to get her out of here.

"Look, just go," I said, getting back up.

Eva didn't budge.

"What's the matter? You don't want me? Am I not good looking enough for you?"

Once she said that, Desiree immediately came to mind.

"Eva, leave. NOW!" I said, getting irritated.

"You can't resist me. You just can't," Eva said.

She slid her hands under my shirt and touched my chest.

"Nice and firm," she said. She started to take my shirt off.

"Eva, stop!" I said, removing her hands from under my shirt.

"Dean, resisting is futile," she said, running a hand through my hair. "Just admit it: you want me."

She then whispered in my ear: "Don't you?"

Her hand found its way on my crotch.

"You're hard," Eva said, smirking at me. "Let me relieve you."

She pushed me back on the bed. I layed there, staring Eva.

She unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants.

Smirking, she looked up at me and took me into her mouth.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

Eva slowly licked my cock. Up and down. Up. Down. She then began giving me a blowjob. I placed a hand on her head, signaling to her I didn't want this to stop.

"Mmmmm," Eva moaned.

"Alright," I said. "Head down, ass up."

Eva finished giving me head and immediately got in the position I told her to.

I reached into my bag on the side of my bed and pulled out a condom. I ripped the wrapper and slid the condom on.

I rejoined Eva on the bed. I pulled off her panties then plunged into her.

"Oh shit," she said.

I began fucking her hard. My cock was pounding. Her walls were clenching around me.

Eva moaned and groaned for the next three hours. I had her in every position.

Cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, missionary, everything.

I was laying in between her legs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Eva was screaming out.

I picked her up and fucked her standing up.

Eva had her thrown back and her mouth was open.

"Look at me," I said.

Eva obeyed and looked into my eyes. My dick pounding into her was driving her crazy. I could just tell my looking into her eyes which were half open.

I kissed her and finally came inside of her. I laid her back down and slid out of her, throwing away the condom, zipping my pants up again, and then laying back on the bed again.

"That felt great," Eva said, putting her panties and nightgown back on. "Round 2 soon right?"

I looked at her.

"No."

"I take that as a yes," she said. "I'm going to leave my number on the table near the front door. Thanks for the nooky."

Eva finally left.

Everything started to hit me.

I just cheated on Desiree.

The mother of my child.

What a sick, fucking person I am. I couldn't bear thinking abotu confessing to her what just happened.

I managed to finally fall asleep.

Luckily, I didn't have to do a show until the next day. What I had done was still ringing in my head and I had to tell someone about it.

"Roman, can you come over?" I said into the phone.

"Sure. You okay? You sound a little strange," Roman said.

"I feel like shit because I am shit," I said.

In a few minutes Roman visited me in my room.

"So tell me, what's going on with you?"

I was pacing back and forth.

"You're going to kill me."

"Depends on what you tell me."

I stopped pacing and looked at Roman.

"I cheated on Desiree with Eva."

"You know what? I outta Superman Punch the shit out of you right now. But I'm going to let your woman handle that," Roman said. "Why would you do such a dumb ass thing?"

"I was stressing out and I wanted to get a drink. Eva was waiting for Natty in the hallway and she gave me a bottle of Jack. Before I knew it, Eva had came to my room. I was all tipsy and shit. I told her to leave but she wouldn't and I just fell into the temptation."

Roman was quiet for a while. Then he finally spoke up.

"You need to tell Desiree what you just told me. You have a daughter, Dean, and you've also taken up responsiblity for caring for Dave. And THIS is how you go about doing things?"

"Look, Roman, you know I have a slight drinking problem."

"Slight may not be the right word, but I understand. But you still have to power through your addiction, open your eyes, and realize you can't be doing shit like this."

I sighed. "I know. I just...don't want to tell her. Not right now anyways."

"You need to tell her soon. Once you get back home, you tell her what you did. And tell the truth. Don't tell a lie."

"I won't, I won't," I said.

I decided to head to the gym and workout to get my mind off of things.

I made the biggest mistake of my life when I slept with Eva.

I didn't want to think about Desiree's reaction to me telling her about my infidelity, but I knew she was going to be crushed and heartbroken.


	10. Uneasy Feeling

**Desiree:**

I woke up early in the morning. A little bit too early. It was almost five and I was restless. I got up and checked on Destiny and Dave who were both sound asleep. I could hear AJ's snores from the back room. I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that something was going on with Dean. I wanted to call him but then again I didn't want to call him. I didn't want to seem like a bother and yammer on about how shitty I felt about myself, despite him telling me multiple times that I was great just the way I was. I knew I could trust Dean with everything. He was way better than my ex. But I couldn't get over the feeling that I should check on Dean sometime later on.

AJ walked into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess and she only had one sock on with pajamas.

"Morning sunshine," I said.

"Mmoorning," she said.

She sat down at the table and put her head down.

"Babies are not easy to care for. How do you do it, Desi?"

"I honestly have no idea. Since Destiny is my second child, it came easier."

"Grrrrrr," AJ said. She lifted her head up. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I have some weird feeling about Dean," I said.

"What kind of weird feeling?"

"I'm not sure. Something is telling me I should check on him later."

**Dean:**

I saw my phone ringing. It was Desiree.

Right then and there my mouth got drier than cotton. After cheating on her, I wasn't sure if I could speak to her. But I mustered up the courage to hit the answer button. After all, she wasn't in the wrong: I was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Dean. How's it going?" Desiree asked.

"Everything is going good. Just getting ready for my match tonight is all," I said.

"What type of match is it?"

"Tables, ladders, and chairs," I said.

"That does sound like an Ambrose type of match," Desi said.

"I know. Remember the stories I told you of my time in CZW?"

"Yeah, let's not bring that up, shall we?"

"Okay, sugar bunch, I won't."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

There was silence.

"Desiree? Desiree are you there?"

"Yeah, um...is everything okay with you?"

I wanted to say no. That I wanted to come home and confess something to her.

"Yeah, everything's alright," I lied. Fuck.

"You sure?"

"I am. How's Destiny and Dave doing?"

"They're doing good. I have Destiny in my arms," Desiree said.

"I wish I was there to hold her," I said.

"You'll be home soon. Don't worry," Desi said. "Dave wants to speak to you."

"My right hand man," I said, smiling.

"Hey, Dean!" Dave said.

"Hey. How's everything with you? You helping Mommy with Destiny?" I asked.

"Yeah. Destiny drinks a lot of milk. Why does she drink so much milk?"

"She's a baby who's growing so she has to drink a lot of milk," I said.

"Ohhhh."

"You did the same thing when you were little," I said.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Bah! Hey, Dean, when you get back can we do something?"

"Sure. Anything you want," I said.

"Sweeet! Well, I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon! Love you!"

"Love you, too," I said.

"He misses you a lot," Desiree said once she was back on the phone. I heard Destiny began to cry.

"I'll be home soon," I said. "I have to go now though. I'll talk to you soon. And give Destiny a kiss for me. And tell AJ not to burn down the house."

"Will do. I love you, Dean," Desi said.

"Love you, too, Desi," I said.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about what I did.

I was sitting at the table in my hotel room and noticed a number on a pad.

Eva.

I tore off the paper from the pad, ripped it up, and threw it in the trashcan.

**Desiree:**

"Well?" AJ asked.

"He sounded fine. Didn't really sound like his usual self but he's doing good.

"Let's hit the gym, shall we?"


	11. Together Again For Now

**Desiree:**

"I think you should wear that pink jumpsuit with the white converses," AJ said, helping me choose an outfit.

Dean was coming home later on that night. She wanted me to get dolled up to meet him at the airport.

I was putting my hair into a ponytail when Dave ran into the bathroom with us.

"Mommy, is Dean coming home?"

"Yes he is."

"Can I come?"

"Yes, child."

"Wooooo!"

"So, what do you guys plan on doing when he gets here? Dinner? Movie? Saturday Night Special? Nooky?" AJ said, grinning like Cheshire the cat.

I looked at her in the mirror.

"I don't know, Ms. Nosy pants. It is February and it's been almost a year since we got engaged again."

"You guys are so cute together," AJ gushed.

"So are you and Punk."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Yeah, about that..."

**Dean:**

"Where the hell is my phone?" I said, searching my hotel room.

"That's what you get for going out drinking again," Roman said. "I swear man, you need to get your shit together."

"Look, dammit, I just lost my phone this time, okay, nothing else!"

"Yeah. Whatever you say, dork," Roman retorted.

There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and there was Eva, with my damn phone in her hands.

"How did you-"

"You left it at the bar," she said. "You're welcome." She handed me the phone.

"Just stay away from me. I already have a fiancée," I said.

"You sure weren't thinking about her when you were fucking the daylights out of me," Eva responded.

"Leave," I said.

I slammed the door in her face before she could say anything else.

I turned around and saw Roman shaking his head at me.

"This is your problem. I'll help you, but ultimately this is YOUR problem."

I was glad to be back in Philly. I saw Dave running towards me at full speed.

"Dean!"

I grabbed him and held onto him tight.

"Each time I see you you get bigger," I said.

"I eat a lot of pizza!" Dave said.

"Well, I'm taking you, Mommy, Destiny, and yes, auntie AJ to the pizza parlor tomorrow," I said.

"Yay!"

I looked up and saw Desiree holding Destiny in her arms.

Desiree came up to me and kissed me. We almost forgot we were in a public place.

"Dang, it's been a while," I said.

"It has," Desiree said.

"How's my little girl doing?"

"Fine. Just missed her Daddy," Desiree said, handing her to me.

She had on a little hairbow and had on a cute jumpsuit like her mother. I gave Destiny the biggest kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy's happy to see you again, Destiny. How've you been?"

She responded by slapping me in the face and smiling. I deserved that.

**Desiree:**

Dean held onto my hand as he drove. His hands were a little cold. Probably from the cool air on the plane. He kissed my hand. I couldn't wait to get home. He wasn't driving fast enough.

Once we got home, I locked the door to our room and attacked Dean, pushing him onto the bed.

I was trying to yank off his jacket. He removed it and revealed a blank tank top. That drove me even more crazy.

Dean stripped me of my clothes and revealed my black bra and panties. I then became self conscious and covered myself up a little. AJ had been helping me get back into shape. I lost most of my baby fat but there was still a little there.

Dean looked at me and simply said: "Don't."

I knew what he meant and stopped trying to cover myself. I unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor. I then took my panties off and straddled Dean. Dean looked at me. He didn't have to say anything for me to understand what he was thinking and feeling. He placed a hand on my cheek.

I placed a hand on his and started moving my hips gently. Dean's cock was rock solid. His other hand smacked my ass.

"Oh!"

"You like that, don't ya?"

"Yes. Do it again."

Smack!

"HARDER!"

Dean then took both of his hands and smacked my ass hard.

"You have the best ass I've ever touched," Dean said.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Dean."

Dean didn't hesitate in flipping me over and going to town.

"Shit!" I yelped.

I wrapped my arms around Dean and kissed him hard. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and came on me.

"Damn," he said, laying next to me. "I've missed you a lot."

"I have, too. Wanna help me clean up?"

**Dean:**

I smelled food being cooked from the kitchen. It smelled like Desiree was making blueberry pancakes. I got out of bed and saw everyone in the kitchen. AJ was playing rock, paper, scissors with Dave over the last piece of bacon.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," AJ and Dave said in unison. They were focused on their game.

I gave Destiny a kiss. Each day she looked more and more like me. She smiled at me, revealing her dimples. Her hair was full of curls like mine.

I walked over to Desiree who was making food.

"Good morning, my lady," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, lad. Did you sleep well?"

"Slept like a baby. After making love to my baby, that is," I said, kissing her neck.

"Dean!"

I fed Destiny her cereal. Since it was my first time doing so, it was rather interesting. Sometimes she would eat it, sometimes she would spit it back out.

"Destiny, stop. What are you doing?" I said. "Stop spitting out your food. Please, Daddy wants you to eat."

She just responded by laughing out loud and waving her hands everywhere.

"Destiny," I said. "Eat your food for, Daddy, okay?"

"I see everything is going great here, huh?" Desiree said.

"I guess," I said. "I suck."

"No. You don't," Desi said.

After breakfast, I washed up Destiny. I decided I was going to put it in pigtails. Luckily, she was still and allowed me to do her hair with no fuss. I carefully parted her hair, brushed, and put two hairbows into her hair.

"There. All done," I said.

I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and took it out to see who it was calling me.

It was Eva.


	12. Confessions

**Desiree:**

I heard Dean fussing at someone from the living room.

"How the hell did you get my number!?"

Pause.

"You better delete my number or I swear to God..."

After a few more minutes of hearing him fuss, he finally joined me again.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Someone who needs to leave me alone," Dean said.

"Who is it that's bothering you?" I asked.

"Look, forget about it Desiree. I got it handled. Let's just go," Dean said, putting on his jacket.

I got up and grabbed his hand.

"If you need to tell me anything...ANYTHING...I'm here, Dean," I said.

"I know," he said.

I could tell something was bothering him. He wanted to tell me something but I knew he didn't want to worry me.

"Did he say who was calling him?" AJ asked me, taking a sip of her soda.

"No. He just told me to forget it and he has it under control," I said.

Dean was with Dave and Destiny in the arcade at the pizza parlor.

"He wants to tell me something. I know he does," I said. "I just wish he would go ahead and say it. Maybe he fears my reaction..."

"Well, it honestly depends on what he's hiding," AJ said.

"I'll ask him again when we get home."

That was easier said than done.

"Look, Desi, I told you before to drop it," Dean said.

"Dean, whatever you have to tell me, you need to go ahead and say it. Stop hiding it. You can trust me!" I pleaded with him.

"I know I can trust you but..."

"But what!? Dammit, tell me!"

We heard Destiny crying from her room over the radio. Dean left quickly to tend to her. I sat down on our bed. After we Destiny was taken care off, I wanted to know what Dean didn't want to tell me.

Destiny had just woken up. Well, we also helped wake her up with our arguing. Dean came back in with Destiny.

"I'm going to go get the mail," he said, handing her to me. He then left again.

I went to the kitchen to feed Destiny when I saw Dean's phone on the table go off. I happened to look down to see who it was. It said "Unknown" so I decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is Dean there?"

It was a female.

"Who is this?"

"One of his coworkers from WWE. I'm trying to get ahold of him."

"May I ask your name?" I was trying to remain calm and not jump to conclusions.

"Eva. Are you his fiancée?"

"Yes. I am. Why do you need to speak to Dean?"

"Ah. I heard about you."

"What do you mean?"

Dean had walked back into the house and saw me on the phone. He gave me a grave look.

"Well, a while back Dean was drunk and he screwed me. He didn't tell me he had a fiancée until after he did the deed. It felt damn good, too, might I add."

I looked at Dean with tears streaming down my face. I then looked Destiny. Was I dreaming? Was everything this chick telling me true?

"Sorry to break it to ya, but he's been very, very, very unfaithful."

"Shut up, bitch," I said, snapping. "Don't call again."

I hung up the phone and threw it back on the table.

Dean slowly walked to me.

"Desiree-"

"I want you to confess. Out of your own mouth. What you did while you were on the road," I said. Tears were dreaming down my face.

"I was stressed about being away from you and the kids. I wanted to get a drink but she gave me one and I had drunk it. Got tipsy, then she came to my hotel room. I tried to fight her off but it was useless. I ended up having sex with her."

"I can't believe you," I said.

"Listen-" Dean started.

"Don't tell me to listen! I can't even look at you right now! You have a family and you go around sleeping with women!"

"Desiree, it was only one time, alright?"

I walked past him and went to AJ's room where her and Dave were playing video games.

"Watch Destiny for me," I said. "Dave, stay in here with AJ."

"Everything alright?" AJ asked, taking Destiny.

I quickly shook my head and left the room.

I found Dean sitting on the couch.

"If only you knew how hard I fucking worked to make myself appear attractive again. You lied to me and said I looked great, beautiful, and everything else. Truth is you were disgusted with the way I looked and wanted someone else. Is that it?"

"It's not, Desiree."

I slapped Dean across the face.

"Desi, listen to me. Let's just talk about this," Dean said.

I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I was seeing red.

"I don't want to even fucking look at you right now! Get the fuck out!"

"Desiree, I'm not going no damn where!"

"I want you gone! I don't fucking need you!"

Dean then got up.

"Desiree, stop!"

He grabbed ahold of my arm but I yanked away from him.

"Desiree, I was stressed alright?"

"I told you you could tell me anything...ANYTHING, Dean."

"I know. I fucked up."

"Yeah. You did."

I walked back to our room and began packing his clothes.

"Desiree, stop," Dean said.

"Don't come near me," I said. "Don't you fucking touch me you son of a bitch!"

I slapped Dean again across the face. I went to slap him again but he caught my hand.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Dean pinned me down on the bed. Now, he was furious.

"I told you before. And I'm not going to tell you again: STOP!"

I managed to free myself of his grasp and punch him in the mouth. He looked at me in shock. Blood was trickling down his bottom lip.

I got up off of the bed and continued packing Dean's clothes.

Dean grabbed my arm again and turned me around to face him.

He backhanded me.


	13. Heartache

**Dean:**

I had backhanded Desiree across her face. She put a hand to her face and discovered a bit of blood trickling from her nose. It was too late to take back the damage. She looked at me with nothing but rage in her eyes. She wiped her face and she flipped. She had every single right to be mad at me. But this wasn't the way to handle anything. Unfortunately, we were on the verge of tearing each other's heads off.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Desiree screamed at me.

She hit me in the face, which stunned me for a little. She hit me again and again, managing to knock me onto the bed. She climbed on top of me and kept trying to hit me again. I grabbed ahold of her hands.

"Let me go!" she said.

I flipped her over and kissed her. She was trying to get away from me but to no avail. She kept struggling and struggling and struggling but couldn't break free. She tired herself out and gave up.

I got off of her. Desiree curled into a ball on the bed, crying. I wanted to comfort her. To tell her how sorry I was. How I messed up. But I decided to leave the room instead.

I found AJ in the living room. She was texting. She had looked up at me with a worried look on her face.

"You two sounded like you were going to murder each other. I took Dave and Destiny to Mrs. Langston's house so that they wouldn't continue to hear the commotion."

"Thanks," I said.

"You have blood on your lip."

I wiped my lip with a tissue.

"I'm going to get the kids. Desiree is still upset," I said, grabbing my car keys.

"You don't look good," AJ said.

"I know," I said, walking out of the door.

I got to Desiree's mom's house. I hesistated a bit before knocking on the door. I walked away from the door and was about to go back to the car when I heard the door open.

"Hello, Dean," Mrs. Langston said.

"Hi, Mrs. Langston. I'm here to pick up Dave and Destiny."

"Come in," Mrs. Langston said.

I stepped into the house. Dave was watching t.v. with his uncle Biggy. Biggy was holding Destiny. Dave turned back and saw me.

"Dean!"

He ran to me. "Are you and Mommy okay?"

"Yeah. We are."

Biggy looked at me.

"Hey," he said. He didn't look too pleased to see me. The feeling was mutual.

"Hey," I said back. "Can I hold Destiny for a moment?"

Biggy got up and gave Destiny to me.

"Hey there," I said. Her pigtails were still in place.

She blew bubbles from her mouth. I wiped her mouth with her bib.

"Daddy's here to take you and Dave back home," I said.

"Before you do, I want to talk to you, Dean," Mrs. Langston said.

I handed Destiny back to Biggy and went to join Mrs. Langston on the front porch. She patted a spot next to her on the bench, signaling to me to sit down. I sat down and glued my eyes to the ground.

"AJ told me what was going on," Mrs. Langston said. "You and Desiree are fighting?"

"We were fighting," I said. "And we got physical. She hit me, I slapped her."

"Why were you guys fighting?"

I knew I had to tell her that I cheated on her daughter.

"I had slept with one of my co-workers. One night I couldn't sleep. I was stressed. And I wanted to get a drink. I ran into her and she gave me some liquor. I went back to my hotel room and drunk it. Got tipsy. Heard a knock at my door and it was the co-worker. She walked into my room and I told her to leave but the liquor overpowered me and I ended up sleeping with her."

Mrs. Langston was quiet for a while.

"And what happened after you told her?"

"The co-worker had called my phone and Desiree answered it. I know she told her everything. Desiree was livid and crying. She wanted to kill me."

"Did you apologize?"

"She didn't want to hear it," I said.

"Well, Dean, you two have been through ups and downs. Destiny is a blessing to the both of you and Dave is, too. I admire how you took up responsibility for Dave as well. Despite what you did, I want you and Desiree to work this out. I want her to learn how to stay with the one she loves through thick and thin."

"I love your daughter so much. I know I screwed up," I said, breaking down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Mrs. Langston comforted me as I cried.

"I let her down...I let Dave down...my baby Destiny...FUCK!"

"It'll get better. Pull yourself together, Dean. Remember your family. Desiree loves you. Dave loves you. Destiny loves you," Mrs. Langston reassured me.

"I know, but..." I was trying to speak but I was crying too hard.

"Sssssshhhhh," Mrs. Langston said. She patted my back.

I managed to pull myself together. I took the kids home.

The baby had fallen asleep.

"Is Mommy okay, Dean?" Dave asked me.

"She's fine. Just remember that me and her love you and your sister. Don't you forget it. Promise?"

"I promise."

Once I got home, I went into Destiny's nursery. She was sound asleep. She looked like a little angel in my arms.

"Destiny, I'm sorry for what I did. Forgive me for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt Mommy, you, or your brother. I made a mistake I cannot take back. I wish to God I could take it back. But I can't. Daddy still loves you no matter what." I began to cry again. "Daddy loves you, princess."

I laid Destiny in her crib, gave her a goodnight kiss, and left the room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some liquor out of the cabinet. I also grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out sleeping pills. I opened the bottle, poured some pills into my hand, and downed them with the liquor. I went through the bottle quickly and opened another bottle of painkillers. I downed them with the liquor as well..

Before I lost consciousness, I managed to write a letter to Desiree:

_"Desiree,_

_I wish I could take back what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I did. I put you through unimaginable pain. I can't take it back. All I can ask is that you find it in your heart to forgive me. If you don't, that's fine, too. I'm a worthless piece of shit. I don't deserve someone gorgeous, caring, and wonderful as you. I wish I could make everything better but you probably don't want to see me again. I just wanted you to know that I still love you. Forever._

_-Dean"_

I set the pen down and sat against the wall. My eyes were slowly closing.

Then, everything went black.


	14. Saved

**Desiree:**

It was quiet throughout the house. Not a peep from anyone. I must've taken a short nap earlier on because I was still tired. But, I had to use the bathroom. I turned on my light and noticed Dean wasn't in the room. He must've slept on the couch on something. After our fight, he probably didn't want to see my face again. Every time he looks at me I might remind him of how he cheated on me with that skank. I was usually the forgiving type but Dean cheating on me took a toll. I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. I noticed light emulating from the bathroom. Occupied when I need to use it the most. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked on the door again. Still no answer.

Irritated by the third time, I knocked harder. And still no damn answer. Luckily I knew how to unlock doors. I went back into my room and pulled out an old gift card. I went back to the bathroom. I slid the card into the door with ease and opened it.

But what I saw before me made my heart stop.

Dean was slouched over slightly against the wall. I saw a flask and empty prescription bottles laying next to him.

"Dean..." I said, tears filling my eyes.

I went to him and saw a note.

It was for me.

I read it:

_"Desiree,_

_I wish I could take back what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I did. I put you through unimaginable pain. I can't take it back. All I can ask is that you find it in your heart to forgive me. If you don't, that's fine, too. I'm a worthless piece of shit. I don't deserve someone gorgeous, caring, and wonderful as you. I wish I could make everything better but you probably don't want to see me again. I just wanted you to know that I still love you. Forever._

_-Dean"_

I completely lost it and held Dean in my arms.

"Dean! Dean!" I said, shaking him a little.

No response.

"Please, please! Oh, baby, please wake up! Wake up!"

I checked to see if there was a pulse. Thank God he had a pulse but it was faint.

"AJ!" I called out to her. I was in so much shock I didn't want to leave Dean's side.

"Dean, please don't leave me," I cried. By then I was an emotional wreck. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

AJ came into the bathroom.

"What's- Oh my God."

She hurried and dialed 911. The ambulances came and put Dean on a stretcher.

"What happened to Dean?" Dave asked. He was standing in the doorway of his room watching as paramedics wheeled Dean out of the house.

"He's just sick is all. I'm going to take you to your grandmas," AJ said. "I'll meet you at the hospital, Desiree."

I watched as doctors worked on Dean, trying to keep him alive.

I knew he felt bad for doing what he did. But I forgave him. I didn't want him to leave me. I silently prayed that everything would go smoothly.

I had to sit in the waiting room while they rushed Dean to the ER. It seemed like forever. AJ met me in the waiting room.

"What did the doctors say?" she asked.

"They haven't told me anything yet," I said.

I was extremely numb. I couldn't think or do anything. I just sat in the chair and stared into space. I completely fotgot AJ was there.

"Desiree? Desiree!" she said, shaking me slightly.

"Huh?"

"You're scaring me, hun," she said.

"Sorry. I was just... I just can't believe this. We've been through a lot but this is just..."

"Dean really couldn't come to grips with what he did. No matter how many times he says sorry, he can't forgive himself," AJ said.

"But I forgive him. I don't want him to leave me," I said.

The doctor finally came out to deliver the news.

"Is he okay?" I said.

"Yes he is. We managed to pump his stomach and get everything out. You can go see him in two hours."

It seemed like forever but I made it.

I had to keep a cool head and not try to break down upon seeing Dean. I entered into the room and joined him by his side.

He was laying there, peacefully, breathing steadily a oxygen mask on. His curly hair was all over the place. IV's invaded his hand. I gently grabbed onto it and stroked his hair. Nice, soft. The pretty brownish sand color I adore.

He opened his eyes. Looking up at me, he smiled a little. I smiled back at him.

He removed his oxygen mask.

"No," I said.

"It's fine. I can breath," he said, weakily.

"How are you feeling?"

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know."

"I found you in the bathroom," I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Dean, despite what happened, that's the past. Trust me, I'm not leaving you," I said. "I don't want to lose you. Hell, I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I fucked up. I am a fuck up."

"No, you're not," I said.

"Don't lie to me, Desiree!"

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again.

"I'm not lying to you. I want you to know that. Just like you always told me that I wasn't ugly I'm telling you you're not a fuck up," I said.

"I need you, Desiree," Dean said.

"I need you, too. Please, don't ever do this again. Promise me?"

"Promise. I didn't mean to hurt you," Dean said.

"You didn't. You were just hurting on the inside yourself. I want Dave to continue seeing you. I want Destiny to grow up with you," I said.

I saw Dean's blue eyes water up.

"I promise I will always be there for you guys," he said.

I embraced Dean as best as I could for the rest of the night.

Dean was released from the hospital the next evening. I helped him to the couch. He wanted to watch Disney movies with everyone.

He cuddled with Dave and Destiny.

Dean was playing with Destiny. I had just fed her her bottle and burped her. Something told me she was going to do something that would result in Dean having to clean himself up.

Dean held Destiny above him.

"You're so pretty! Yes you are!"

Destiny responded by throwing up on Dean.

She managed to get some on his lips and mainly on his shirt.

Me, Dave, and AJ laughed at Dean.

"Well, it's good to be back home amongst family," Dean said. "Take the baby."

I took Destiny from him and cleaned her up.

Dean was washing himself off in the bathroom.

"I wonder what else she's going to do," I said. I was standing in the doorway holding Destiny.

"I have no idea. But it's time she peed or threw up on you," Dean said. "Why do you always do something to Daddy, hm? You like picking on Daddy?"

Dean tickled Destiny's tummy and she laughed. Dean took Destiny into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"You know, you may not know how good you have something until it's too late," Dean said, looking at me.

I walked up to him.

"And I love you so much, Mrs. Dean Ambrose."

"You're right. We need to stick with each other and raise our beautiful family. I love you so much as well, Mr. Dean Ambrose."

We smooched.

Destiny laughed and screeched at the same time and smacked Dean across the face.


	15. Anniversary Sex

**Dean:**

Me and Desiree's anniversary was coming up. Our one year anniversary of me proposing to her again. Valentine's Day. Cliché, I know, but it was a special day for me and her. I decided to take her out on a picnic. I almost tripped over a hole in the ground carrying the food. Damn, was I clumsy sometimes.

"You know what? I enjoyed coming to this park a lot when I was younger. Watching the birds fly all day. I would fly my kite here on the weekends," Desiree said.

Desiree looked stunning as usual. She wore a light blue sweater with a nice pair of denim jeans. She wore brown knee high boots, a blue beanie, and rocked some white earrings I bought her for her birthday.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"Nothing. Just admiring you is all," I said. I laid down on the blanket. "Hold me, my lady."

Desiree instead laid on top of me. Luckily, there was no one in the park.

"I can't believe it's an entire year," Desi said.

"Been one hell of a year," I said.

"You know what? I don't want a big wedding. I just want a small one. Some friends and family but that's it. Then somewhere nice where we can escape to," Desiree said.

"Whatever you want, you can have," I told her. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind. "I still can't believe I did what I did."

Desiree placed a finger over my lips.

"Hush."

I obeyed. She took some grapes out of the basket and planted some in my mouth.

"Eat and be happy," she said.

"Oh, I'm gonna eat alright," I said. I grabbed Desiree and sucked on her neck.

"Dean! Dean! Not here, stop!" she said, laughing. "DEAN!"

I flipped her over and tickled her. I don't think she never really mentioned what would happen if someone tickled her too much. I ended up getting a boot to the face.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm good. I've taken hits way more terrifying," I said.

When we came back home, we still had the house to ourselves. We went outside to our patio and decided to slow dance like we did on our first date. Desiree turned on Mariah Carey, her favorite singer. Like ever.

I placed my hands on her waist. Her arms wrapped around me neck. I stared into her elegant eyes. Damn, I wanted to eat her up right now.

"Desiree, why do you look so damn delicious?" I asked.

"Because I'm irrestistable," she said.

"Damn skippy!" I said.

My hands then slid to her nice round bottom.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to have sex. Rough sex."

She had handcuffed me to the headboard. I was ass naked on the bed. She slapped me multiple times in the face. Each time she slapped me, I begged her to hit me one more time. Again. And again. And again.

"Oh, you like that shit huh?" she said, slapping me again.

"I love it," I said, grinning.

She straddled me and fucking the shit out of me. Her body looked delicious.

"Desiree...DESIREE!" I said.

"What is it slave?"

"Get the handcuffs off," I said.

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm going to eat you out like a fucking buffet."

I licked Desiree in between her folds, eliciting a moan from her.

"Dean.." she said moaning.

That only made me work even more harder. I sucked on her clit. When I did this, she wrapped her legs around my head. I managed to unwravel her legs so I could freely continue giving her oral. I fingered her, while sucking. Juices were flowing out of Desi. I licked every drop up, not missing anything.

I kissed Desiree, letting her taste herself on my lips.

Desiree went hardcore on me. She returned the favor of performing oral sex on me. The way she took me into her mouth, the way she looked up at me while doing so sent me over the edge. I came and she licked everything up with her sexy lips.

I got up to shower.

As I let the hot water hit my face, I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I turned and saw Desiree. Her long hair was partially covering her breasts. She turned around, took my hands, and placed them around her.

"Make love to me," she said in a seductive voice.

She leaned against the wall and bent over a little. I slid into her and did what she asked of me.

She threw her head back. Her eyes told me everything. She didn't want me to stop. Even when our orgasms came. She didn't want me to stop. I lifted her leg up and continued having sex with her. Her moans echoed throughout the shower. I was trying to hold onto her as best as I could so that she wouldn't slip and fall.

Finally, we reached our climaxes again. I held onto her tight while she tried to catch her breath.

She helped me wash. She took my towel and scrubbed my back for me. It felt relaxing. Her soft hands all over my body. I returned the favor and helped her wash up as well.

We helped dry each other off and went back to our room. We didn't bother changing into anything. We just laid on the bed in our towels, wrapped around each other.


	16. Birthday Celebration

**Desiree:**

"Easy there. Make sure no one eats the cake. That includes YOU, Biggy," I said.

Biggy was eyeing the chocolate cake on the table.

"I promise I won't eat it," he said.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

Dean was out with Destiny. I had asked him to get some tape for me from the store. I didn't need tape, though. I just wanted him out of the house so that I could get the cake ready. It was him and Destiny's birthday today. I wanted to surpise them when they got back.

"What kind of cake is it?" Dave asked.

"Chocolate. Don't touch!" I said, lighting the candles.

"Okay," Dave said. "When will Dean be back with Destiny?"

"Soon, I hope. I hope he didn't get lost," I said.

I heard the front door unlock.

"Babe, why did you need tape all of a sudden?" Dean said, coming into the kitchen holding Destiny.

"SURPRISE!" Me, Dave, and AJ said.

Dean had a blank expression on his face.

"Thanks you guys...you didn't have to get me anything," Dean said.

"Well, we did because we love you," I said.

We sung happy birthday to Dean and Destiny. Dean blew out the candles for Destiny. She grabbed a burnt candle off of the cake and tried to put it in her mouth. Dean took it away from her.

"No," Dean said.

Destiny poked her lip out and frowned at him.

"You can't eat that," Dean said. "Here, have some icing instead."

Dean fed Destiny chocolate icing. Destiny squealed in excitment. She then dug her entire hand into the cake, laughing all the way.

"Destiny!" Dean said.

Destiny took her cake covered hand and slapped Dean right across the face.

"Why do you do this to Daddy? Why don't you ever beat Mommy up?" Dean said, shaking his head at his daughter.

It was time to open presents. Dean didn't want anything but I got him something anyway.

"Open it," I said, handing him his gift.

"Desiree, you shouldn't have," he said.

"But I did. Now open it."

Dean unwrapped his gift. He opened the little box that had his present in it and opened it.

"A locket," Dean said, smiling. "Nice and heart shaped. I wonder what's in it."

He opened it. It was a picture of of me on one side and the words "Forever" on the other side. Dean looked at me with the cutest smile ever, showing off his dimples.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," Dean said.

"Anything for you," I said.

We helped Destiny open her presents as well. Dean had went to Build A Bear Workshop and got her a panda bear with a dress and cute little jacket to go with it. Destiny also got clothes. AJ bought her a kitchen set to play with. I was skeptical of the small pieces that went with it but AJ convinced me she wouldn't let Destiny swallow any.

Dean wanted to teach Destiny how to walk. He grabbed the panda bear and held it out in front of him.

"Destiny. Oh, Destiny," Dean said.

Destiny looked at Dean.

"Come to Daddy. Come on, you can do it," he said.

AJ and I whipped out our phones to record this moment.

Destiny managed to hold onto the sofa while getting to her feet.

"That's it. You can do it," Dean said. "Panda Bear wants to see you!"

Destiny moved away from the sofa. She stood on her feet for a few seconds before falling.

"It's okay, Destiny. You can do it," Dean said.

Destiny got back up on her feet again. She took small steps but she was finally walking. She was giggling all the way.

"That's it. You got it, Destiny. Just a few more steps," Dean said, holding out his hand to her.

Destiny walked straight into Dean's open arms. Dean was crying like a baby himself.

"Daddy's so proud of you," he said, picking up Destiny and holding her tight. He then looked at her. She stared back at him with a grin showing off a little tooth poking through her bottom gum.

"And you're teething, too!" Dean said, through tears.

"Dada."

"Destiny, did you just?"

"Dada! Dada!" Destiny said again.

"Awww," Dean said.

I went over to Dean and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me with tears still flowing from his eyes.

"This has been the best birthday present ever," he said.

I laid on top of Dean. I sure did love laying on his chest, resting my ear above his heart. Listening to it beat. The sound was reassuring. He smelled of coconut butter which made my mouth water. He needed to stop doing things to drive me crazy over him.

"Your hair smells good," Dean said. He tangled his fingers into my hair.

"I know you do," I said. "You smell good yourself."

"I don't have to try hard," he responded.

Dork.

"WWE is having a show next week. I want you to be there with the kids," Dean said.

I looked up at him.

"I'd love to go," I said.

"I'm fighting your brother," Dean said, bluntly.

"Dean," I started.

"I know, I know. There hasn't been any animosity between us. He's slowly warming up to me, but I don't need his approval for shit. He's not your damn father," Dean said. He took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," I said.

We were drifting off to sleep when we heard a loud crash in the kitchen. We checked to see what happened and saw AJ and Dave arguing over who broke a plate.

"YOU should've just let me get it," AJ said.

"No! You should've let ME get it," Dave said.

Dean intervened.

"Okay, okay. Dave, I'll cut you a new plate. I'll cut you some cake and I'll watch t.v. with you for a little while, okay?"

"Sweeet!" Dave said.

"Good riddance!" AJ said.

I just stood there and shook my head.


	17. Desiree Meets Eva

**Dean:**

I was putting tape on my hands getting ready for my match against Desiree's brother. This was my excuse to put my hands on him without causing controversy. I had to let off some steam that was on the inside. I was thirsty and went to catering to get something to drink. Good thing no one was there. I was lost in thought about other things when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to be bothered right now. I needed this alone time.

"Hey, there," a female voiced said.

I closed my eyes and prayed, which is something I don't do, that it wasn't who I thought it was.

I turned around and stared into Eva's face.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Why so serious?" she laughed, seductively.

She put her hands on my chest and started rubbing me. I grabbed her hand.

"You need to leave me alone. I want you to stay away from me," I warned her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know what you taste like. Ever since our last encounter, I couldn't get the taste of you out of my mouth. I can't even get you out of my head for that matter," Eva said.

I pushed past her and left catering. Of course, Eva was right behind me.

"Just admit it, you want me. I know you're not happy with your fiancée," she said.

I stopped walking and turned around abruptly. Eva almost ran into me.

"You don't know anything about her," I said through gritted teeth.

"I know she was heartbroken when I called to deliver the bad news," Eva said. "Tsk tsk."

"You stay away from me and my family, alright? Don't call my fucking phone again, Eva," I said.

"Why IS she calling your phone?" Biggy said.

I turned around and saw him walking towards me.

"It's none of your business. Butt out," I said.

"I'm not butting out of shit," Biggy said. "You're with MY sister. She's doesn't need this in her life. She doesn't need you in her life messing everything up and putting her through anything."

"He just wants me to leave him alone, but I know he wants me. That's why he screwed me," Eva said, grinning.

Biggy pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed me by the collar.

"Oh, so you're around here cheating on my sister huh? I was trying to figure out why you two were fighting," he said. "She loves you. Even gave you a child. And this is how you say thank you?"

"Stay out of it, Biggy. Let go of me," I said.

"I outta whoop your ass right now you son of a bitch. Going around here, hurting my sister," he said.

"What's going on here? You need to let him go," Roman said.

He was approaching us fast. Biggy let go of me and walked away. Eva was still standing there, soaking up all of the drama.

"Oh, Dean. Such a shame," Eva said.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at her.

"Okay then. I'll see you later. Bye Roman," Eva said, winking at him.

Roman just looked at her and watched as she left.

"You need to squash this before things get out of control," he said.

"I know. I fucked up," I said. I picked up my water bottle, opened it, and poured it on my head.

My match with Biggy went good. According to the WWE Universe. We were beating the crap out of each other amongst the "This is awesome" chants. I managed to pick up a win over him, which put me in more hot water with him. I slipped out of the ring before he could do anything else. I didn't want to get into a fight with him in front of Desi or the kids. I couldn't and wouldn't do it.

"Good match," Desi said.

"Thanks, babe," I said, hugging her.

Dave was with Roman getting food from catering.

"Hey, Destiny. You like the show," I said, holding Destiny.

She cooed and once again, smacked me in the face.

"I take that as a yes," I said.

"Awwww, she's so adorable!" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Eva once again.

My mouth went dry.

"Oh my goodness, she looks just like you!" Eva continued on.

Desiree was eyeing Eva with suspicion. Shit was going to go down.

"You sound familiar," Desi said.

Eva looked at Desi with the same amount of suspicion.

"You do, too," she said.

Eva pretended to think by tapping her chin.

"Oh yeah! You're the chick I almost made cry over the phone when I told her her man cheated on her!" Eva said.

"Eva, enough. Leave her alone," I said.

"Toodles!" Eva said, turning on her heels and leaving.

I didn't want to look at Desi but I had to.

"I take it she's the one you cheated on me with, right?"

I simply nodded.

"At least I know what she looks like," Desiree said. She remained surprisingly calm. Which could be a good or bad thing depending on what was going on in Desiree's head.

"Desiree, you okay?" I asked.

"I am. Don't worry, I'm not mad," she said. "She just better not come near us again or else."

Ah, Desiree. My love never ceases to amaze me.


	18. Christmas Chaos

**Desiree:**

It was Christmas. We were celebrating at my parents' house. It was supposed to be a time for family coming along and getting together for a nice meal to celebrate the holidays, share stories, laughs, presents, and to reunite. But this Christmas wasn't the case. Biggy had found out Dean had cheated on me with Eva and he was livid. He wouldn't let it go.

He was eyeing Dean directly across the dinner table. While everyone else was having fun, he was being a sour puss. AJ was trying to hand him some potatoes. He was so focused on mad dogging Dean he took the bowl and almost dropped it on our aunt.

"So, Desiree, how old is Destiny?" one of my uncles asked.

"She's one," I said.

Dean was sitting next to me, feeding her mashed potatoes which is her favorite food. I'm not sure if Dean noticed Biggy giving him the death stare or if he just didn't give a damn about Biggy at all. I knew he wanted to snap on Biggy but he was resisting.

"How's everything with you guys?" my uncle asked.

"Desiree doesn't want to leave Dean but Dean has her under a spell," Biggy said.

"Shut up," I said.

"He cheated on Desiree and she took him back. You're a fool Desiree," Biggy continued.

"Shut up, Biggy!"

"Biggy, you need to stop," my mother said.

"I can't believe you guys! This piece of shit cheats on Desiree and everything is all good and gravy! I'm sick of you, Dean. There's a front door. Please do us a favor, use it, and don't ever, ever come back."

Dean remained silent. He continued feeding Destiny.

"Did you hear what I said? I SAID LEAVE!" Biggy yelled.

"Biggy, sit down!" AJ said.

Dean finished feeding Destiny, gave her a kiss, and gave her to me. Dean got up and left the table.

"Dean," I said.

He ignored me and left the dinner room.

"I can't stand you," I said, shaking my head in disgust at my brother.

"And I can't believe you," Biggy said

"Don't talk to me," I said.

"Biggy, if you have a problem with Dean, the dinner table is not a place to disgust it," my mom said to him.

"Seems like I'm going to have to do with this myself," Biggy said. He got up and followed Dean.

I abruptly got up too, not thinking.

"Biggy, stop! Leave him alone!" I said.

Biggy ignored me and found Dean in the kitchen.

"You must be deaf or something, because I told you to leave," Biggy said.

Dean was eating grapes and ignoring Biggy.

"Oh, I see you like to do things the hard way," Biggy said.

"Biggy, you need to go!" I said.

"Biggy! ENOUGH!" my mother yelled, coming into the kitchen.

Biggy ignored us and just kept antagonizing Dean. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean swiped his hand off of him faster than lightning. I could tell Dean was close to snapping.

Biggy once again put his hands on Dean.

And that was all she wrote.

Dean turned around and socked Biggy in his face. Biggy fell to the floor. Dean jumped on him and kept punching at him. Punch. After punch. After punch.

I've never seen Dean so enraged before. He kept beating on Biggy until Biggy was bleeding out of his nose and mouth.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Dean. By then Destiny had started crying.

Dean got off of Biggy and grabbed a butcher knife.

I ran over to Dean and stood in front of him. I was crying by then. I didn't say anything. Dean chest was heaving. His eyes were wide and his hair was all over the place.

"Dada..." Destiny said, tears flowing out of her little brown eyes.

She wanted to see Dean happy and smiling. Not angered.

Dean looked at the knife in his hand and put it down on the counter. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He exited the kitchen and walked out of the door.

Something told me to help my brother up off of the floor, even though I didn't want to.

As the rest of my family tended to Biggy to see if he was alright and to scold him, I was in my mom's room, crying on her lap. She was comforting me.

"Let it all out," she said, soothingly. She stroked my back and rubbed my head. I had a terrible headache.

"What did I do to deserve all of this?" I said, through fits of sobs.

"You didn't do anything," my mom said. "You just have to be strong and get through this. I know you've forgiven Dean and you love him still and he loves you. He loves you very much."

I was glad to be in my home again. This was the worst Christmas ever. I finally made my way to bed. I was halfway asleep when I heard the door open and close again. I heard Dean undressing then sliding into bed with me.

I wanted to say something to him. But I decided against it. I wanted to give Dean his space tonight.

This would be the first night we didn't fall asleep in each others' arms.


	19. Nightmare Becomes Reality

**Dean:**

Desiree and I barely spoke to each other for a while. We spent New Year's Eve and Day celebrating with the kids and AJ. We weren't mad at each other. I just needed time to clear my head. I knew she wanted to talk to me, to see if everything was alright, but she kept her distance. I wanted to apologize to her for what I did. But then again I didn't want to say sorry. I wanted to end her brother's life but if I knew if I did that I'd spend some time behind bars. That I didn't want to do. I did promise her there wouldn't be any animosity between me and her brother, but he was the biggest dick to ever walk the earth. But everything was over now. All we could do was move on.

Eva added onto my stress. Deep down inside I was still beating myself up for cheating on Desiree with her. Before I met Desiree Eva would hit on me a lot, but I never let her get to me. Why is it when I found someone like Desiree who will be there for me forever, who gives me a child, and lets me in her life completely, do I decide to sleep with that skank? I was no better though, because I decided to be a dumb ass and be a little hoe. So, shit was backfiring on me and I deserved it. I couldn't point the finger at anyone but myself. I couldn't blame anyone but myself. Me cheating with Eva is the reason why Biggy despises my very existence. I gave him something to hate me for without even knowing it.

I kept wondering on how me and Desiree were going to make it. We're only engaged. I want to marry her. I want to see her beautiful face smiling. I wanted to see her in a elegant gown. I wanted to make her mine. I know Desiree wanted the same. But the way things are now, the wedding would be put on hold for a while.

I was laying on the couch. Destiny had fallen asleep on my chest. I rubbed her back. Despite everything, her and Dave have been a blessing. I would do anything for them. I saw that my baby's hair was in messy ponytail. Her hair was growing long. I took her hair down and tried to see if there was a brush laying down somewhere. Luckily her little brush was on the coffee table. I reached over carefully to grab it, not wanting to wake her up. I gently brushed her hair, slightly moving her head. I checked to make sure she was still asleep. She was grinning in her sleep. She had another tooth coming in. Yesterday she bit my finger while I was feeding her. I swear, I must have punching bag written over my face.

AJ had came in and saw what I was doing.

"Awwww," she said.

"Oh, hush," I said. I finished brushing my baby's hair and put it in a ponytail. "Where's Desiree?"

"She went to the grocery store. She'll be back soon," AJ said. "Why aren't you guys talking to each other?"

"I just need some time to think is all," I said.

"I'll leave you to it then," AJ said, and left. She had raided the fridge like she always does and retreated back to her room.

I doozed off after a while. I had a terrible nightmare.

It involved Desiree.

I dreamt I was crying, holding her in my arms. She had been shot in the head and there was blood everywhere. I was crying out, asking anyone to help. I woke up abruptly in sweat. I looked around, panicking. I almost forgot Destiny was in my arms. I went to put her in the nursery and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I stared at myself in the mirror, drops of water dripping from my face. I looked like utter shit. I dried my face and went back to the living room.

The front door opened and Desiree stepped through the door.

"Hey, Dean! Look at what I got!" Dave said, running to me. "More Legos!"

"Batman Legos, eh?" I said. "Go put it in your room, alright?"

"Okay!" Dave said, leaving.

I joined Desiree in the kitchen and helped her put the groceries away without saying anything. It seemed like eternity before she actually said something to me.

"How's Destiny?" she asked.

"She's asleep right now in the nursery," I said.

Desiree went to check on Destiny then came back. Something told me she wanted to speak to me again about what happened on Christmas. And I was right.

"I know you still feel bad about what happened," she said. "But it's over. It's in the past. He did deserve to get the shit beaten out of him. He does like to pick a lot. Especially when it comes to me."

"I was about to kill him, Desiree," I said. "I wanted to. I know he's your brother. I know I promised to create any trouble, but-"

"You didn't do anything. He started it. I admire the way you just kept on feeding Destiny, ignoring him," Desi said. Desi walked up to me and hugged me. "I still love you."

"I love you, too. But-"

Before I could say anything else, Desi gave me a kiss to shut me up. Very quickly it got heated. I missed touching Desi. Her beautiful brown skin always smelled like daisies in a field. Her hair was put into a long braid. My nightmare about Desiree seemed to be gone for the moment. She was alive and well in my arms.

"Mmmmm," Desi said.

I slipped my hands under her shirt in the front and caressed her breasts.

Then, the damn doorbell had rang.

"Fuck," I said, agitated.

Desiree had went to answer the door while I went to the fridge to grab a Coke.

"What are you doing here skeezer?" I heard Desiree said.

I put the Coke back in the fridge and went to the front door.

Once again, it was Eva.

"I'm here because I want, Dean. No need in beating around the bush. I can take good care of your kids. Especially, that cute baby of yours!" she said.

"Get the fuck out of here, now!" Desiree said to Eva.

I had to pull Desiree back before she snapped Eva in two.

"You have no business here. I've warned you before about bothering us," I said.

"Damn. Why can't you just admit you want me, Dean?" Eva said.

"I don't want a disease like you. It's a pain in the ass knowing you even made it to the main roster," I said.

"Ouch. You know that really hurt. I work hard, ya know!" Eva said.

"Work hard at being a whore. How did you even find out where we lived?" Desiree said. She really wanted to choke Eva.

"I have my sources," Eva said, turning around to leave. "See ya soon, Dean."

Desiree slammed the door shut.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," she said.

She went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I had went to fridge again and grabbed the Coke I was craving for the longest time. I had went back to watching t.v. when the doorbell rang again.

Desiree went to answer it.

"I swear if it's that skeezer again," she said.

I heard the door open.

"What're you doing here again!?"

I had gotten up to deal with Eva, because I knew it was her again. She had to go.

As I turned the corner, Desiree had turned to look back at me, shaking her head. She was ultra pissed.

I saw Eva pull something out of her purse out of the corner of my eye and point it at Desiree's head. I knew exactly what it was.

Right then and there, my nightmare of Desiree laying in a pool of blood with me holding her came back.

"DESIREE!" I yelled out.

Eva shot Desiree point blank in the head.


	20. Locked Away

**Dean:**

Everything seemed surreal to me.

I watched as Desiree fell to the ground.

Eva had put the gun back in her purse, closed the door, and left.

I ran to Desi on the floor and cradled her in my arms.

"Goddamit! Desiree? Desiree!?" I said. I placed a hand on the gunshot on her head. She was bleeding out quickly. Blood seeped through my fingers.

AJ came in to see what had happened.

"Oh my God!" she said. She started to cry. "What happened?"

"Just call 911 now!" I said. "Don't you die on me. I need you." I began to cry. "Please, don't die."

Ambulances were soon at the house. The paramedics stopped the flow of blood from Desiree and lifted her onto the stretcher and wheeled her out of the house.

I heard Destiny crying from the nursery. I rushed to check on her. She was standing up in her crib with tears in her eyes and her bottom lip poked out.

"Dada!"

I was about to pick her up when I noticed I still had Desiree's blood on my hands.

"Destiny, AJ is going to get you. AJ, come in here. I need your help!"

AJ almost bumped into me.

"Please, slip on Destiny's shoes and jacket while I clean my hands."

AJ got Destiny ready and took her out to the car to put her in her car seat. Before I walked out of the door I saw a little pool of blood near the front door. I quickly tore my eyes away from it and got out of the house and into the car.

I turned on the car, backed out, and left for the hospital.

"We need to call Desiree's mom," AJ said. She was fiddling with her phone and dropped it a few times.

"Fuck!" I said, hitting the steering wheel.

"Calm down, Dean!" AJ said.

"I can't calm down, AJ! Desiree just got shot in the head and it's on account of me! Biggy is coming after my ass! Just what I fucking need," I said.

Destiny began to whine.

"Dean, stop. You're upsetting the baby. Dean, the hospital is right here! Where are you going? Stop!" AJ said.

I almost hit an old lady trying to turn into the entrance for the hospital. Me and AJ were told to wait in the waiting room once we got into the hospital. AJ insisted on having me call Desiree's mom. I knew I had to do it, but I just didn't want to do it. I sucked it up and did it anyway.

I didn't want her to answer but she did.

"Hello?" Mrs. Langston said.

"Hey, Mrs. Langston, um...look, it's Desiree," I said.

"What happened?" Mrs. Langston said. She was already worried.

I took a deep breath. "Desiree was shot. She's in ER right now."

"WHAT!?" Mrs. Langston screamed in the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "I'm coming down there now!"

It seemed Mrs. Langston took a magic carpet ride to the hospital.

"Where is she!?" Mrs. Langston, almost knocking down another doctor.

"They're still performing surgery on her," AJ said.

"What happened?" Mrs. Langston asked me, frantically.

"The girl I cheated with came to our house and shot her. We thought she left the first time but she simply came back and shot her," I said. "I'm so sorry. I was right there but I..." I broke down again.

Mrs. Langston comforted me as I cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Dean." she said. "We just need to keep it together. You need to sit down."

I sat down and buried my face in my face while I continued to weep like a baby. Ever since I've been with Desiree, I've learned to not be afraid to show emotion. Or even cry for that matter. Usually in situations like this, I can remain calm. But today wasn't the case. The mother of my child was being operated on. I didn't know what to do but cry.

"Um, Dave is supposed to get out of school soon. Eh, I'll go pick him up and take him to your house, okay, Mrs. L?" AJ said. "I'll take Destiny there too since she fell to sleep."

"Yes. Please do that," Mrs. Langston said.

"Let me give Destiny a kiss real quick," I said, wiping my tears.

I got up and went over to AJ.

"Sleep well sweetheart," I said, kissing Destiny's forehead.

Destiny smiled once I did that which warmed my heart. It gave me a little bit of hope at the moment that everything would be alright.

"Let me give Destiny a kiss too on her little cheeks," Mrs. Langston said.

She got up and gave Destiny a kiss on the cheek.

Destiny kept smiling in her sleep. Soaking up all of the love.

"Call me and let me know what the doctors say," AJ said, heading out.

I sat back down and laid my head against the wall. Mrs. Langston sat back down and patted my leg.

"You know, this should teach you a lesson," she said.

"Yes, ma'am, it has. I'm going to keep my nuts in my damn pants from now on and not be a hoe," I said.

Mrs. Langston chuckled.

"Yes. You do," she said.

"We've been through so much. I want to marry her so bad, but, I don't know," I said.

"Not sure about what?" Mrs. L sasked.

"If we can make it. She's in the back with a bullet in her head because of me," I said. "The man who's supposed to love her."

"Stop beating yourself up. We're going to get through this. You're going to get through this. She is going to get through this. Hey, look at me," Mrs. L said.

I lifted my head from the wall and looked at her.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do."

Still no word from the doctors. I was getting restless, agitated, and pretty pissed off.

I knew everything was really going to go down south when I saw a familiar face I wanted annihilated from the earth. Biggy.

He came into the waiting room looking like a bull ready to attack.

"Where's Desiree?" Biggy asked.

He completely ignored the prescence of his mother and walked directly up to me.

"She's still being operated on. Still no word from the doctor," I said.

"Why is she even in the hospital in the first place?" Biggy snapped.

"Biggy! You better not start!" Mrs. Langston said to Biggy.

"There you go again, Mom. Taking _HIS _said when he's the one completely in the wrong. I'm sick of you guys defending this white piece of trash," Biggy spat.

"You know what I'd advise you to worry about your sister who's fighting for her life back than trying to fuck with me," I said. I was trying to keep my cool. I had balled up my fists.

"Or else what?" Biggy said.

He pushed me.

"Don't. Do. That," I said.

He pushed me again.

"Biggy, stop!" Mrs. Langston said.

"I advise you listen to your mother," I said, quietly.

"Awwww, are you gonna cry?" Biggy teased.

"Biggy, I'm not going to tell you again," his mom said.

He ignored his mom and pushed me again.

That was the last straw.

I socked Biggy in the nose. He swung back at me, hitting me in the mouth. We wrestled to the floor.

Biggy was on top of me, socking me each way he could. I held my arms up to defend myself until I countered one of his attacks. I kicked him off of me and pounced on him like a jaguar in the Brazilian forest.

I was in completely rage and couldn't stop hitting him, reminiscent of our fight on Christmas.

Only this time I was going to use my bare hands to kill him.

Security guards prevented us from doing any more damage to us and pulled us away from each other.

Security pinned me to the ground. I managed to slip away from them and run to Biggy to land more punches on him.

I put up with Biggy for a long time and I had had enough.

Security had yanked me away from Biggy and dragged me outside. They contained me until the police came to handcuff me and take me away.

I also saw that Biggy was put into another police car in front of me.

The police shoved me into the back of the car and drove me to the police station.

I was held in a cell until I could make my one phone call.

I sat on the bench, placed my head against the wall, and looked up again.

I can't believe what just happened.

Desiree was fighting for her life and here I was in jail instead of the waiting room at the hospital.

How can I be such a fuck up?

I loved Dave like he was my own son. Destiny is the best thing to ever happen to me. Desiree is the first woman I ever actually cared for in my life.

But I was messing everything up.

Lucky. Blessed. And took everything for granted.

Biggy was right.

I was white trash.

I wasn't good enough for Desiree.

I couldn't bring harm to her anymore. That's why she was in the hospital now.

On account of me.

Desiree deserved better than me.

**This is the end of the sequel. Look for "Please, Don't Leave Me" to continue the story. :3**


End file.
